I Love You
by Naklie Cullen
Summary: OS. Amigos, amigos…. ¿amigos? Hmm, si nos ponemos a pensar que en esta vida no hay más amigo leal que el que te ha acompañado siempre, estás equivocado. Hay varios tipos de amigos: Con derecho, confianzudos, de ha mentira, envidiosos, étc. En mi caso, estoy en el 1 . ¿El problema? Me enamoré. T.H. OoC.


**I Love You**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer **a excepción de **Edward Cullen** que me pertenece a **Mí **xD Nah, eso sólo pasa en mis sueños, pero bueno. Eso sí, la trama si es **completamente Mía.**

**Summary: **OS. Amigos, amigos…. ¿amigos? Hmm, si nos ponemos a pensar que en esta vida no hay más amigo leal que el que te ha acompañado siempre, estás equivocado. Hay varios tipos de amigos: Con derecho, confianzudos, de ha mentira, envidiosos, étc. En mi caso, estoy en el 1°. ¿El problema? Me enamoré. T.H. OoC.

**Advertencia: **Contenido sólo para mayores de edad, pero como sé que no me harán caso, ¡A disfrutar! Eso sí, no quiero comentarios ofensores, por fiss =)

En este OS Ángela y Jane son hermanas ^^

Súper One-Shot =)

** .**

"La felicidad siempre la tienes, siempre ha formado parte de ti, lo importante es que te permitas sentirla"

Anónimo

**.**

**. . . . . . . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**E'S POV - - - -**

**. . . . . . . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

—Llámame. —Melanie Campbell me sonrió antes de irse. Su número estaba casualmente apuntado en mi mano izquierda. Y también casualmente ella llevaba una pluma en su mano.

Bella Swan, que estaba a mi lado, rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo las zorras se volvieron tan descaradas?—murmuró cerrando su taquilla (Locker/Casillero) de golpe. Parecía enojada e irritada. Por supuesto, como siempre, eso sólo la hacía lucir adorable.

Sonreí engreídamente.

—Cuando yo nací.

— ¿En realidad eres virgen, Cullen?—me preguntó, ríendo cuando vio mi expresión ofendida—. No has salido con nadie desde que estuviste con Jane. A ella…. ¿en realidad la querías?

Jane Weber era una chica de 2° grado. Habíamos compartido unas clases y… ¡bum! Un mes después era mi novia. De todos modos, la relación no duró mucho. Pensábamos de manera diferente. Y ella siempre se me antojó superficial.

El tono de Bella había cambiado de burlón a sinceramente curioso. La miré y vi que sus grandes ojos marrones me miraron interrogantes. Por supuesto, ella en serio se preocupaba por mí, pero se podía escuchar el resentimiento en su voz. Jane no era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Antes me vuelvo gay. —me eché a reír y ella me miró en shock. Después comenzó a reír.

—Ya. —asintió.

Caminamos juntos a clase de cálculo.

Bella y yo habíamos sido _mejores amigos _desde hace dos años, cuando mi familia –Los Cullen– y yo nos mudamos desde Chicago hasta este pueblito perdido en la Península de Olympic; Forks. La forma en la que nos conocimos se puede clasificar como, ridícula, graciosa y tremendamente impactante… (bueno, no tanto)….

_**FlashBack ~**_

_Situado dos años antes en el bosque de Forks, Washington._

_Había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Quería investigar y conocer bien el bosque. Pero después de un rato me cansé y me senté en el musgo verde del piso. No sabía porque, pero sentía como si me estuvieran… ¿viendo?_

_El caso es que ni si quiera lo vi venir. Primero oí como una rama se quebraba, después como una voz profería un "Joder" y después como algo me caía encima._

— _¿Qué diablos?—dije cuando salí de mi asombro al ver a una chica sobre mí. Ella alzó la vista y unos profundos y avergonzados ojos chocolates se encontraron con los míos._

_Iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí:_

—_Sólo quítate, por favor. No te ofendas, pero pesas._

—_Claro, lo siento. —se paró y después me ayudó a levantarme—. Lo siento, los árboles tienen una excelente vista digna de pintar justo en la punta, pero ¡joder! Llegaste tú, me distraje y miré hacia abajo y el musgo del árbol estaba resbaloso y caí encima de ti, lo siento, en serio, no quería hacerlo…. —murmuró todo en menos de diez segundos. ¿Cómo diablos pudo hacer eso?_

—_Está bien, no importa—dije parpadeando—. Me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿y tú eres?_

—_Bella Swan, un gusto._

_Parpadeé._

—_Bueno, soy nuevo en el pueblo, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca esperé que alguien me cayera encima en mi primera salida de paseo._

_Ella sonrió._

—_Sí, bueno, ya te dje que no lo hice con intención, simplemente pasó que resbalé—se sonrojó—. ¡Pero tú tienes la culpa!—me gritó._

— _¿Yo?_

_Asintió._

—_Sí, tú. Porque me distrajiste y no me di cuenta de que el musgo estaba de lo más resbaladizo—suspiró—. Aún así, siento mucho si te lastimé—sonrió—. De verdad. —alzó las manos al aire._

—_No te preocupes—reí—. Así que, Bella Swan, también es un gusto conocerte. —sonreí._

—_Lo mismo digo. —contestó._

_**Fin del FlashBack ~**_

Desde ese día Bella y yo nos habíamos vuelto prácticamente inseparables. Por supuesto, pronto se la había presentado a mis papás y a Alice, quien también había conocido a Jasper y Rosalie Hale y a Emmett McCarthy. Desde ese día somos como una… ¿pandilla? Algo así.

La quería, más que eso, la amaba desde hacía unos meses. Me había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento cuando estuvo de novia con Jacob Black. De ahí, mi supuesto "noviazgo" con Jane y la locura de los besos robados y caricias regaladas (la misma porquería de chismes de la secundaria, como saben) con Ángela Weber. Todo una mentira. Digo, sí, Jane y yo habíamos sido novios (tiempo pasado), pero de ahí luego hubo rumores donde decían que me quería vengar de ella porque me dejó (cosa que no es cierto porque yo terminé con ella) con su hermana, Ángela. Una mentira. Ni siquiera eh abrazado a Angie una sola vez.

Bella comenzó a hablar después de unos segundos.

— ¿Has visto a Alice está mañana?—estrechó los ojos mirando el pasillo—. Se le veía de lo más rara, al igual que Jazz, Emm y Rose.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Sabes cómo es Alice. Conociéndola como la conozco debe estar planeando una fiesta para esta noche a mis espaldas. —rodé mis ojos. Alice, simplemente, era… Alice. A su tan alocada forma de ser.

Ella también suspiró, es jodidamente linda cuando hace un puchero.

— ¿Crees que me obligará a jugar a "Barbie Bella" otra vez?—me preguntó.

—No te preocupes, ¡yo te defenderé!—le dije dramáticamente. Ella rió.

—Vaya _príncipe azul_. —musitó mirándome "despectivamente".

— ¿No se supone que este es el momento en que suspiras y dices "Sí, Edward, siempre te quise"?

Por alguna extraña razón, ella se sonrojó y sus ojos se opacaron. Sin embargo, dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

—Sueñas, Cullen.

—Eso quisieras, Swan.

Bella me iba a contestar, pero un torbellino de baja estatura y ojos verdes llegó corriendo hacia mí, lanzándose a mis brazos.

—Hermanita—dije divertido—, yo también te quiero.

—Edwaaaard—canturreó Alice—, déjame, por favor, por favor.

—Antes dime qué favor me pediste. —le pregunté. Ella me hizo un puchero colgándose en mi cuello. Miré a Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie que veían divertidos la _no – demasiado - rara _actuación infantil de Alice.

—Por favooooor—me miró con ojos de borreguito a medio morir—, déjame hacer una pijamada esta noche que mis papás no estén.

—Alice, te dejaría hacerla, pero tus Pijamadas me suenan más a _Happy Party _que otra cosa.

Los demás rieron por mi descripción.

—Vamos, sólo seríamos Jazz, Emm, Rosie, Bella, tú, yo… Jazz, Emm, Rosie, Bella, tú y yo…—me lo repitió.

— Sí, pero casualmente logras ponernos ebrios a todos para Infiltrar más gente de la que deberías en la casa. ¿Recuerdas cuando ese loco en toga rompió el florero exportado desde París de Esme? Estuve castigado sin salir dos semanas, Alice, ¡Dos semanas!

—No seas marica, sólo fue una y media—me dijo—. Pero, cómo sea, esta vez, te juro que esta vez, sólo seremos tú, Jazz, Emm, Rosie, Bella y yo….

Suspiré.

— ¿Para qué me molesto en decirte que no cuando siempre, al final, me convences?

— ¡Yupi!

Alice se descolgó de mis brazos y fue con Jasper. Entonces, Bella se fijó en su reloj y maldijo por lo bajo.

— Perdimos cálculo. Mason nos atacará mañana.

Le sonreí.

—Querrás decir, te atacará mañana, sabes que soy el preferido del Profe M.

Bella me sonrió burlesca.

—Vamos, Edward, todos sabemos que eres su favorito porque le dijiste que su cabello estaba genial, cuando sabías _perfectamente _que era un peluquín.

—No hay mejores mentiras que las que te ayudan.

—El dicho es "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", pero bueno…—Rose me corrigió negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Cómo sea!—Alice sonrió—. Tenemos toda la tarde. ¿Qué tal si empezamosa preparar las cosas para la _pijamada party?_

—Pero, Alice, apenas son las tres. —Bella dijo.

—Por eso, pero en lo que conseguimos que Ed, Emm y Jazz elijan una película, en lo que conseguimos los dulces y golosinas, en lo que logramos que el tacaño de la tienda de música nos haga un descuento en los discos de karaoke y en lo que ustedes van a sus casas a recoger sus cosas dan las siete de la noche.

Odiaba decirlo, pero Alice tenía razón.

— Nos dividiremos, Emm y Jazz por las películas, Rose y yo iremos a casa de Bella y de ella a recoger su ropa, y tú Ed ve con Bella a comprar las botanas.

—De acuerdo. —contestamos al unísono.

Alice sonrió.

— ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos a las 7:00 en la casa Cullen. Bella, asegurate de comprarme una caja de _Lucas._

**. . . . . . . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**B'S POV - - - -**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Había tenido una mañana de los más rara. Para empezar, me había encontrado con Renée sonriendo de felicidad y cantando una canción que decía: "No es fácil que él sea tan guapo como para ser para mi…." Y después había tenido una conversación poco usual con Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo, que raramente había terminado con él afirmando que yo lo amaba, lo cual, no quedaba muy lejos de la verdad. Después, Alice había llegado gritando y colgándosele al cuello pidiendo que le dejara hacer una fiesta. Y en un dos por tres Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en el _Volvo _cantando y casi bailando al ritmo de _"Happy Hour"._

Unos minutos después aparcamos en Newton's Outfitters, el supermercado más grande de Forks. Entiéndase así; una mini porción de tierra comparado con la casa Cullen.

Edward abrió su puerta y después caminó a abrir la mía. Entramos a la tienda y nos dirigimos a la parte de las golosinas, donde había un montón de dulces. Juro que vi los ojos de Ed brillar.

—Hey. —lo detuve en seco cuando vi sus sucias intenciones de agarrar una caja de _CarlosV._

— ¿Qué?—me miró inocentemente.

—Se exactamente como te pones cuando comes estas cosas. ¿Quince la última vez? ¿Cómo es que estas tan flaco?

—Bien. —suspiró tomando la caja de _Lucas _de Alice, una caja con cinco paquetes de palomitas y una caja de 15 paquetes de diferentes tipos de Sabritas.

—Es algo demasiado bueno que hagamos estas fiestas sólo una vez al mes, si no, estaríamos ahora mismo en el hospital por Intoxicación. —le comenté a Edward.

— ¿Fiesta?—una voz nasal y terriblemente familiar me llegó a los oídos. Maldición—. ¿Qué fiesta?

Ángela Weber se encontraba frente a nosotros. Con su habitual postura de "Soy mejor que tú y lo sabes". La hermana de Jane era un terrible grano en el trasero desde que se mudó de New York hacía unos meses. Ella me caía aun peor que la perra de Jane. ¡Era una zorra! Me quería quitar a MI Edward. Bueno, en realidad no era mío, pero ustedes me entienden. Ya lo creo.

—Ninguna que te importe, _Angie_—le dije—. ¿Así que por qué no haces tu trabajo y nos dejas en paz?

—Mira, _Swan_, tú no vas a venir aquí a hablarme así. —me expresó despectivamente. Edward se quedó callado mirando una caja de cigarrillos silbando casualmente. Rodé mis ojos. _Marica, _pensé.

—Tienes razón—asentí—, vine aquí para comprar. Así que cobra lo que está en la caja, ¿quieres?

Ángela me iba a contestar –seguramente de una manera no muy apropiada que dejaría sonrojado a un camionero –, pero vio que la Sra. Newton le entrecerró los ojos y se apresuró a guardar las cosas y cobrar el dinero.

Cuando íbamos saliendo le di un codazo a mi amigo.

—Gracias por salvarme, _valiente príncipe azul_. —le dije. Edward sonrió arrancando el coche.

— ¿No has oído eso de que en una pelea de gatas nadie tiene que meterse?

Si no hubiera estado manejando, lo hubiera golpeado duramente en la entrepierna.

—Y encima me insultas. —bufé.

—Calmada, Swan, ¡no lo dije queriendo! Yo me refería a que tú y Ángela parecían muy enojadas y entonces recordé esa frase de que "entre perros y gatos es mejor no meterse" y… Mierda, lo estoy haciendo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Te juro, Edward, que sí la zorra de Jane y su hermana llegan a aparecer en la mansión Cullen, colgaré tus bolas en el árbol más cercano. Y conociendo a Rose y a Alice ellas me ayudarán.

Edward se estremeció. Por supuesto, él y todo el mundo sabían que yo les tenía un especial resentimiento a Ángela y a Jane, ya que ellas habían hecho mi vida imposible. Y lo peor era que habían utilizada a Ed para eso, y él se había dejado.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, estaban todos los coches aparcados; el Jeep de Emmett, el Audi de Jasper, el BMW de Rosalie, y el Porsche de Alice, sólo faltaban el Mercedez de Carlisle y la 4x4 de Esme (lo sé, no se esperaban que alguien tan dulce como la Mrs. Cullen tuviera una camioneta gigante,¿verdad? Yo tampoco lo hacía, hasta que me invitó a ir a Port Angeles en su auto) ya que habían hido a una cena en Seattle y no regresarían hasta mañana en la tarde.

Entramos y vimos que Alice había corrido los sillones y había puesto una tipo ¿alfombra? Sí, una alfombra de terciopelo morado. La gran pantalla de 80° pulgadas se encontraba frente a la alfombra y había una mesa con los refrescos, hielo y…. ¿whisky? Tuve que suspirar, sabía perfectamente que ya Ed no podría detener nada.

—Emmett, mueve tu culo y has las palomitas que trajo Edward. —sí, ya Alice estaba borracha. Cuando Emm regresó todos nos sentamos en círculo y Al comentó:

— ¡Ya sé! Hay que jugar verdad o reto, yo empiezo—sonrió—. Rose, ¿verdad o reto?

—Hmm, verdad. —contestó la rubia.

—Bien. A ver… Cuando estás con Emmett, ¿piensas en otra persona para excitarte?

— ¡No, definitivamente, no!—todos miramos a Rosalie alzando una ceja, incluso Emmett—. Bueno, una vez… ¡Pero era porque acababa de salir esa peli donde Kellan Lutz salía como protagonista! Si entienden que él está buenísimo, ¿verdad?

Alice nos pasó a Edward y a mí unos vasos con Whisky _William's Lawson*_ mientras Emmett le lanzaba una mala mirada a Rosalie.

—Como sea, me toca a mí—sonrió la rubia—. Jasper, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—Bien, ¿en realidad disfrutas las salidas de compras con Alice?

Jazz abrió los ojos como platos y juro que le escuché susurrar "Maldita" en voz baja.

—Bueno, no las amo excesivamente—Alice abrió los ojos y susurró ahogadamente "Jasper…". El rubio continuó: —, pero haré cualquier cosa por mi Alice y si ella quiere salir de compras pues por mí está bien. Si ella es feliz, yo lo soy.

Alice sonrió.

—Me toca—sonrió el rubio—. Bella, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto. —contesté enseguida.

—Te reto a que beses a Edward.

— ¿Eh?—el aludido y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—A que lo beses, ahora.

Me tomé mi vaso de Whisky y se lo pasé a Alice para que me sirviera más.

—Bien. —contesté y Edward me miró sin entender. Sin embargo, me acerqué a él y lentamente deposité un beso en la mejilla

— ¡Eh, no se vale!—farfulló Jazz. Le sonreí.

— No especificaste lugar. —le dije—. Como sea, me toca. Emmett, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

— ¿Es cierto que para demostrarle a Rosalie que la amabas en serio te paseaste a comando frente a la central de policía?

Emmett sonrió.

—Estuve tres días en la cárcel por alterar el orden, pero cuando salí obtuve un beso de mi hermosa rubia—Rosalie sonrió—. Pero bueno, me toca a mí. Edward, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

— ¿En realidad eres virgen?—preguntó Emmett. Edward se sonrojó. Oh, oh. El sonrojo sólo significaba dos cosas: o estaba avergonzado de la cantidad de chicas con las que se había acostado o en realidad era virgen. Le rogué a Dios que fuera la segunda.

—Me las pagarás, Emmett McCarthy—le gruñó antes de contestar: —Sí, Emmett, soy virgen.

—Vaya, creí que era un mito. —Emmett fue el primero que dijo algo después del shock inicial de la revelación de mi amigo. Edward gruñó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede querer ser virgen hasta el matrimonio?—Sí, él ya estaba borracho. Edward no era tan tímido como yo, pero definitivamente nunca hablaría de sus cosas privadas con nadie –ni siquiera conmigo o con Alice. Además, a él nunca le sentaba bien la cerveza o el Whisky. De ahí la insana obsesión de Alice de embriagarnos y hacer fiestas sin que nos demos cuenta.

Edward se paró de la mesa y con pasos temblorosos fue a su cuarto. Suspiré.

—Supongo que voy a tener que acompañarlo. Puede vomitar su alfombra—Entrecerré los ojos buscando al pequeño duende—. Nada de hacer fiestas en mi ausencia.

—Pero que poca confianza.

Le rodé los ojos antes de irme.

**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_** . . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_** . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

—Odio la cerveza—gruñó Edward—. Todo es una mierda.— dijo simplemente cuando entré a su cuarto y prendí la luz. Él estaba comodamente sentado en una esquina de su habitación, sólo traía sus jeans puestos y giraba el disco "Love" entre sus manos mientras lo inspeccionaba lentamente. Me senté a su lado y vi como una de las esquinas de su boca se alzaba.

—No es cierto. Tus padres te quieren, tienes una hermana que, aunque está potencialmente loca, también te quiere. Y me tienes a mí, a Rose, a Jasper y a… Emmett.

Él tuvo que sonreír ante ese último nombre.

— McCarthy es un idiota, pero es un buen amigo. Odio hablar de cursílerias, me siento como un….

—Marisco—interrumpí—. Se me antojan unos mariscos—cuando él se me quedó mirando, me sonrojé—. ¿Decías?

— ¿Sabes, Bella? Te quiero. Eres una buena….

— Amiga—sonreí tristemente, pero él no se dio cuenta porque estaba mirando algún punto en la esquina de la habitación—, soy una buena amiga.

—Ya lo creo.

Su tono hizo que la curiosidad asomara.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Ed? Desde hace días estás un poco raro, y no digo un comportamiento de sólo hoy, el pasado lunes ni siquiera aceptaste ir a la disco con Tanya Denali. —aunque me doliera, tenía que aceptar que a mi "Mejor Amigo" le encantaba salir con chicas, decía que conocer chicas era lo "mejor". Pero ya era un poco raro, digo, llevaba a lo menos dos meses (después de la ruptura con Jane Weber) que no salía con nadie.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que no salga con nadie, B? ¿Te molesta?—su dejo hizo que frunciera el ceño. Él nunca me había hablado de esa forma.

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, _me pregunté.

— Por supuesto que no me molesta. —refuté. Él pareció extrañado cuando le contesté.

— Lo siento, Bella, yo solo…—pero, antes de que supiera que rayos estaba pasando, él tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos como platos mientras sentía como sus cálidos y suaves labios se movían sobre los míos. Ni siquiera dejé pasar un segundo antes de que comenzara a besarlo de regreso.

Mis manos se dirigieron a esa mata de cabello cobrizo que tanto me gustaba acariciar, mientras las suyas se dirigían hacia mi cintura. El beso estaba impregnado de un sentimiento que no supe identificar, quizás… ¿cariño? _Cariño de amigos, Bella, _me recordé, pero eso no fue lo suficiente para detenerme.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, él tuvo que separarse de mí.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Por supuesto, yo no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunté, todavía jadeando.

—Me preguntaste por qué no salía con nadie. La respuesta eres tú. Fácil.

— ¿Yo?

Él suspiró.

—Juro que si me dices que no me arrepentiré de esto mañana—susurró antes de contestarme: —Sí, Bella, tú. Mira, no es fácil decir esto, así que presta mucha atención, ¿sí?—asentí y él sonrió—. Estoy enamorado de ti.—soltó de golpe. Y yo abrí los ojos excesivamente. Su sonrisa decayó—. Bella, si no sientes nada por mí, yo entiendo…

—Edward.

—Sólo, por favor no me dejes de hablar, ¿sí? Yo…

—Edward.

—Te prometo no volver a molestarte con esto….

—Edward.

—Ni siquiera tocaré el tema, es más, ni siquiera hablaré, pero…

— EDWARD CULLEN, ¿TE PUEDES CALLAR Y DEJARME HABLAR?

Él dejó de hablar y yo sonreí.

—Yo también te amo, Ed. Desde hace más de un año.

Cuando él me miró y vio la sinceridad en mis ojos, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No sabes cuánto siento no haberte dicho nada antes, Bella.

—Esa ya no importa, "hoy es hoy, ayer es ayer", ya sabes.

El sonrió y volvió a besarme, tan bien como lo sabía hacer. Pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, este beso era incluso más pasional que el otro. Mis manos se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia su sedoso cabello cobrizo, y él gimió en voz baja contra mis labios cuando lo halé un poco. De igual forma, sus manos estaban en mis caderas, mientras intentaba acercarme un poco más hacia su cuerpo.

—Te quiero. —susurró y yo sonreí, besándolo.

—Yo también. —contesté.

Edward tiró de mí y me alzó en sus brazos hasta llegar a la cama. Él estaba besando mi cuello mientras yo tomaba sus sedosas hebras de cabello cobrizo y gemía sin poder hacer nada. Por supuesto, nunca habría previsto que esto algún día esto pasaría. Sus manos se dirigieron indecisas hasta mis senos, podía sentir como estaba esperando mi permiso, por lo que asentí.

Un fuerte gemido – bastante vergonzoso, cabe añadir – salió de mi boca cuando hizo el primer contacto, pasando sus pulgares por el sensitivo centro de cada uno de mis senos. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos rápidamente en medio de su actividad, mordisqueando mi labio inferior. Luego de adueñarse de mi boca por unos segundos, empezó a bajar sus besos de mis labios hacia mi cuello y mi clavícula, hasta finalmente llegar al lugar donde sus manos jugaban.

Besó y succionó con gentileza cada uno de mis pezones, arrebatándome suspiros de placer. Maldición, si ya estaba llevándome al límite, no quería imaginarme cuando estuviéramos—

— ¡Oh! —solté involuntariamente cuando sentí una de sus manos subir por mi muslo debajo de la falda y palmar mi centro cubierto por la tela. Me sonrojé cuando realicé que obviamente se había dado cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba.

Edward envió su mirada hacia arriba y le sonrió torcidamente a mi ruborizado rostro, y mis mejillas respondieron calentándose más.

Sus movimientos me estaban torturando a tal grado que decidí que ahora le tocaba a él.

—Edward… ¿no crees que tienes mucha ropa puesta? —inquirí casi en un susurro, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Mi voz era prácticamente irreconocible.

Él, sonriendo torcidamente, se irguió y empezó a remover botón por botón, revelando la suave piel de su pecho.

—Déjame ayudarte. —murmuré mientras una de mis manos se posaba sobre la de él rápidamente. Con dedos temblorosos, empecé a removerle la camisa, y cuando estuvo completamente abierta Edward la apartó de sus hombros y la dejó caer al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mis manos automáticamente empezaron a acariciar la nueva piel revelada, sintiendo lo pétreo y sedoso que era su torso y sus abdominales. Mis labios se acercaron por primera vez a su cuello y empezaron a repartir besos, a lo que Edward respondió con un casi inaudible gemido, vibrando contra mi boca. Solté uno mío propio cuando sus caderas se empujaron contra las mías en un brusco movimiento, haciéndome sentir el gran bulto que se presionaba contra sus pantalones.

Mis dedos, todavía posados en su pecho, empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo, llegando hacia la delineada V que estaba formada en sus caderas. Mis dedos desprendieron el botón de sus jeans y se ocuparon con el cierre de su pantalón. El sonido del broche y nuestras irregulares respiraciones se mezclaron en el ambiente, resonando en nuestros oídos.

Edward se removió la prenda de jean con rapidez cuando bajé el cierre, pateándola con su pie. Llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros que se adherían a su piel, el protuberante bulto de su entrepierna tratando de salir, y la increíble vista me golpeó dejándome sin aliento.

No me di cuenta que Edward me había removido la falda de un tirón hacia abajo mientras yo estaba comiéndomelo con los ojos, la tela de jean rodeando mis tobillos. Al igual que él, la removí de una patada. Cuando apretó mi cuerpo contra el mío bruscamente una chispa me estremeció el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, la increíble intensidad que se había estado arremolinando desde hace minutos repentinamente creciendo con rapidez a nuestro alrededor, y era prácticamente palpable en el ambiente. Podía sentirla cosquilleando mi piel, podía sentirla dentro de mí cada vez que respiraba.

Edward volvió a unir nuestros labios con urgencia, y mis ojos no pudieron cerrarse cuando me encontré con los suyos taladrando los míos durante el beso. Las sensaciones eran tantas que Edward tuvo que reforzar su agarre debido a que mis rodillas terminaron por rendirse. Nuestros sofocados gemidos se mezclaron mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban por lo que parecía una eternidad.

Una de las manos que me mantenían sostenida empezó a descender, cubriendo una de mis nalgas y dándole un apretón, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto. Sus dedos empezaron a recorrer el borde de las panties, arrastrándolos hacia delante y haciéndome temblar cuando tentativamente se deslizaron por dentro de la tela.

Sostuve una bocanada de aire, mis manos sosteniéndose indefensamente de sus hombros. Uno de los dedos de Edward llegó a mi intimidad, deslizándolo lentamente de arriba a abajo. Él hizo un murmullo de satisfacción a tono con mi leve gemido.

Continuó con sus suministraciones en un torturante ritmo. Mi rostro cayó sobre su cuello, inhalando su esencia y soltando mis involuntarios sonidos en su oreja cuando finalmente introdujo un par de dedos en mi centro, empezando a moverlos lentamente. Una de mis manos empezó a bajar por su pecho y sentí los músculos de sus abdominales contraerse para mi satisfacción. Decidí olvidarme de que las acciones de Edward sólo se debían a un simple encanto, y simplemente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones.

Edward soltó un gruñido cuando mi mano cubrió su erección por encima de la tela, y estaba segura que no se percató de que temblaba. Nunca antes había hecho esto, pero estaba decidida a hacer lo mejor que podía. Empecé a acariciar su cubierto y largo miembro, y dejó caer su cabeza en mi cuello mientras de sus labios salían sonidos que me excitaban más.

Seguimos acariciándonos y tocándonos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ya éste no tenía sentido para mí. Un fuerte ardor era prominente en la parte baja de mi estómago, y solté un quejido cuando Edward removió sus dedos y sacó su mano de dentro de la tela. Yo hice lo mismo, y él volvió a soltar un gruñido casi imperceptible.

— ¿Estás bien?

La aterciopelada voz de Edward me regresó a la realidad, y me percaté de que su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Para tranquilizarlo, posé mi mano en su mejilla y le sonreí suavemente.

—Sí. No te preocupes. Todo está bien.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra mi palma. Seguido, sus manos me alzaron mientras se presionaban en mi trasero y yo rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas instintivamente, mis brazos acorralando su cuello. Empecé a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello, y a pesar de tener mis ojos cerrados sentí cómo caminaba con pasos rápidos y frenéticos. Solté un breve grito cuando me soltó sobre la mullida cama, mi cuerpo rebotando ligeramente. Inmediatamente extrañé su cálida piel, pero aquello no duró mucho ya que rápidamente se colocó sobre mí para dejar un breve pero fuerte beso en mis labios.

Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y alzaron mis brazos, colocándolos sobre mi cabeza. Continuando desde donde había parado, sus manos volvieron a mi ropa interior y con sus dedos, empezó a deslizar la pequeña prenda por mis muslos suavemente, yo alzando las caderas ligeramente para ayudarle. Finalmente logró apartarla de mis pies y lanzarla fuera de la cama, y tragué fuertemente cuando su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Edward me tomó por sorpresa en un repentino beso, mostrándome toda la pasión que sentía. La intensidad era tanta que casi me desmayé.

Gimoteé cuando se apartó y mi respiración se cortó cuando lo vi empezar a removerse sus bóxers. La verdad es que nunca antes había visto a un chico desnudo antes, ni menos tan cerca de mí.

Cuando finalmente se liberó del pedazo de tela, sentí mis mejillas prenderse fuego ante la dirección que mis pensamientos tomaron cuando lo vi completamente libre de ropa.

Subí la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos y una sonrisa un tanto arrogante estaba jugando en sus labios, seguramente ante mi detenida observación. Edward volvió a acercarse a mí, cerniéndose sobre mi cuerpo pero sin tocarlo. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse hacia arriba desde mis caderas hasta mis codos hasta finalmente llegar a mis manos, donde entrelazó nuestros dedos. Sus labios se acercaron para un beso que me dijo que ya era hora.

Edward se separó brevemente, y vi cómo su mano buscó algo rápidamente en la mesita de noche de al lado.

Él me sonrió todo el tiempo en el que mi mente batalló conmigo misma mientras rompía el envoltorio y se lo colocaba. Volvió a acercarse a mí y dejó un dulce beso en la punta de mi nariz, lo que me dejó un poco sorprendida.

—¿Estás lista? —inquirió roncamente cuando se separó, su rostro a centímetros del mío, sus intensas esmeraldas mirando directamente a mis ojos. Yo asentí con la cabeza mudamente, y con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, empezó a unir su cuerpo al mío.

Un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando sentí la punta de su erección en la entrada de mi intimidad, y Edward empezó a dejar breves besos en mi cuello. Fui sintiendo cómo entraba poco a poco, con una lentitud que era torturante y me ponía extremadamente ansiosa. Edward soltó un largo y ronco gemido en mi cuello cuando una pequeña parte de él estuvo dentro de mí. Hasta el momento, yo no sentía dolor, si no puro placer.

Edward se quedó quieto un par de segundos, y en un repentino movimiento, se empujó dentro de mí, y allí fue cuando lo sentí. Me había roto.

Un pequeño quejido salió de mis labios. La sensación no era tan dolorosa, pero sí extraña. E incómoda. _Muy_ incómoda.

—¿Te duele?

Yo asentí ante la pregunta que Edward hizo en mi oído.

—Ya pasará, quédate conmigo.

Una sensación de calidez me embargó ante las palabras de Edward, y así como él dijo, la incómoda sensación se fue desvaneciendo en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

—No… aguanto… —susurró él con voz ahogada, y yo gemí. Ahora el placer había tomado el lugar del impacto que sentí brevemente, y la misma impaciencia de antes también había regresado.

—Ugh… ya está bien… _por favor_… —rogué, subiendo mis caderas en un rápido movimiento, juntándolas con las de él. Los dos gemimos ante la sensación. Pude sentir cómo se adentraba más en mí, cómo me estrechaba más. Y lo mejor era que sentía de todo menos dolor.

Su cuerpo, antes tenso y paralizado, finalmente fue relajándose y moviéndose en un lento compás. _Adentro, afuera. Adentro y afuera_. Yo realmente traté de reprimir los sonidos que salían de mi boca, pero era una misión imposible. Eran sensaciones tan nuevas, tan intensas y tan distintas a todo lo que había experimentado antes, el sentir cómo su longitud me llenaba completamente y simplemente se sentía... perfecto.

—Joder, —Edward soltó un quejido en mi oído, mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose pausadamente contra las mías. Solté un gruñido. Se sentía increíble, pero no era suficiente.

—_Más_, por favor... —susurré, levantando mis caderas del colchón en un brusco movimiento y Edward me devolvió el gruñido, sólo que el de él era más profundo y bestial, el erótico sonido sólo logrando aumentar mi excitación.

Casi me dio un ataque asmático cuando reaccionó. Repentinamente apartó sus caderas hasta dejar sólo la punta de su erección tocándome, haciendo que me asustara brevemente ante la idea de que se fuera a ir y me dejaría así, pero un sorprendido grito salió de mi boca cuando volvió a adentrarse de una, con una rapidez y profundidad que me dejó sin aliento.

Edward no esperó. Su ritmo aumentó considerablemente, sus caderas moviéndose ágil y rápidamente. Yo apreté mis piernas alrededor de él, uniendo mis pies en su espalda a lo que él soltó otro gruñido. Ya podía sentir las llamas arremolinándose en la parte baja de mi estómago, amenazando con explotar. Él también estaba cerca, podía decirlo por sus frenéticos movimientos que ya no tenían patrón y el aumento de sus gemidos, llamando mi nombre repetidamente.

— ¡Edward! —gemí audiblemente cuando no aguanté más y me dejé llevar por el placer, cayendo en el abismo del éxtasis. Todos mis sentidos fueron nublados, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Ni siquiera podía pensar, sólo podía sentir.

Un fuerte gruñido tembló contra mi pecho, y con una última fuerte embestida, Edward se dejó caer sobre mí, su cuerpo lánguido y extenuado. Una sensación de completa armonía me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y me pregunté brevemente si acaso me había estado drogando. Una tonta sonrisa estaba extendida por mis labios mientras mis manos acariciaban distraídamente el cabello de Edward, su cabeza recostada en mi pecho. Su peso era completamente cómodo sobre mí, tenerlo tan cerca era increíblemente placentero.

Un quejido salió de mi garganta cuando Edward se removió y se rodó para recostarse a mi lado en la pequeña cama individual, trayéndome consigo y apretándome contra él, a lo que yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Así que…—Edward sonrió—. ¿Este es el momento en el que aceptas ser mi novia?—preguntó.

También sonreí.

—Cerdo arrogante, pero acepto.

**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . . . . . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

La mañana de lunes Edward pasó por mí en su _Volvo._

Él parecía de muy buen humor mientras me habría la puerta y depositaba un beso en mis labios, dejándome momentáneamente sorprendida. Sonrió mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Ayer me aseguré de decirle todo a Alice, Rose, Emm y Jazz.

— ¿Ah, si?—él asintió—. Supongo que tu frase de "Se lo diremos los dos" quedó en el olvido.

Él se sonrojó.

—No me pude resistir. —hizo un puchero mientras me habría la puerta y yo reí, besándolo.

— Así que me toca desírcelo a todo el instituto, ¿eh? Me dejaste la peor parte.

Edward sonrió.

—Sólo tendremos que besarnos frente a Jessica Stanley y ya.

—Ugh, no. Con la mentalidad de esa chica, seguramente le dira a todos que estábamos haciendo _cosas - no - aptas – para – menores _en un armario.

Edward rió.

— Nos arriesgaremos.

— ¿Y qué todos digan que soy una cualquiera? No lo creo.

La sonrisa de Edward se borró.

— Eso no pasará—susurró entrando conmigo a clase de literatura—, no dejaré que nadie hable mal de ti.

Suspiré.

—Eso espero.

_*Clase de biología*_

—Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, ¡salgán de mi clase, ahora!—chilló el profesor Banner.

—Pero, señor Banner…—me quejé.

—Dije AHORA.

Edward y yo salimos de la clase y nos dirigimos a la sala de castigo. El director nos dio dos horas después de clases. Cuando estábamos allí –bajo la atenta mirada de la señorita Mirttle – nos sentamos en unas bancas al final del salón.

—Qué menopaúsico. —fue lo primero que Edward dijo, y no faltó preguntarle para saber que hablaba del señor Banner.

Reí.

—De hecho.

Cuando salimos del aula de castigo –Prefectura – recordé que había dejado mi cuaderno en el aula de bilogía. Maldecí.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Edward me preguntó.

— Sí, olvidé mi libreta. Voy por ella, no tardo.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?—cuestionó.

Negué.

—No, gracias, voy yo. —le sonreí. Caminé hasta la clase de biología y me encontré con Louis, el conserje.

—Louis, ¿no has visto una libreta de garabatos azul por aquí?—le pregunté. El francés sonrió.

—Oúi, Bella, está en el escritorio. —Me dijo y le sonreí antes de tomarla.

—Gracias, Louis.

Cuando regresé a donde estaba Edward, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Él se estaba besando con Ángela, no lo podía creer.

Se me escapó un sollozo. Él me volteó a ver.

—Bella, no es lo que tú crees.

— Por supuesto. —contesté sarcástica.

Y después me fui.

No lo perdonaría

**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**. . . **_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

A la mañana siguiente, Renée entró a mi cuarto y vio mis ojeras y mis ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué pasó, hija?—me preguntó preocupada sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Tuve una pelea con Edward, sólo eso.

Renée suspiró.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?—negué y ella me sonrió cariñosamente—. No te preocupes, cariño, no importa. Lo que sí importa es que Alice está allá abajo y dice que no se va a ir hasta que hable con Isabella Swan.

—Conociendo a Alice como la conozco, sé que cumplirá su promesa, así que déjala pasar.

Unos minutos después mi amiga estaba sentada en la mecedora frente a mi puerta.

— ¿Y bien? Cuéntame lo que paso con Edward, sabes que no te dejare ir hasta que lo hagas.

Suspiré.

—Ayer Edward fue castigado y lo llevaron a detención conmigo, Alice. Cuando salimos del aula ya había pocas personas en el instituto, le dije que iría a recoger un libro a biología y él se ofreció a acompañarme, pero yo le dije que no y se quedó ahí. Y cuando regrese….

— ¿Qué?—Alice me apresuró.

— ¡Se estaba besando con Ángela Weber, Alice! Los vi, no fue mi imaginación. Y él muy cínico me dijo "No es lo que tú crees". ¡Que idiota!

—Aguarda, aguarda, ¿dices que viste a Ed besándose con la arpía esa?—asentí—. ¡Creí que era por otra cosa!

— ¿No te parece suficiente que me engañara?

Alice bufó.

— Bella, eres demasiado inocente para tu bien. Dime, ¿Tú en realidad crees que Edward es tan estúpido como para besar a Ángela cuando fue por ti en pleno instituto?—negué—. ¡Por eso! Seguro Ángela lo besó y tú llegaste en ese momento, "no todo es lo que parece", ¿ves? Así que quiero que levantes tu trasero, busques tu ropa y vayas a la mansión Cullen a hablar con Edward, porque yo ya no quiero ver a mi hermano llorar. Y, ¿sabes qué? ya no sé quién es el que en realidad tiene que pedir perdón.

—Tienes razón—lloré—. Perdóname, Alice, lo siento, de verdad.

—No—Al negó—, no me pidas perdón a mí, pídeselo a Edward. Ah estado muy triste desde ayer. No ha querido comer y ha estado llorando, y por consecuente Esme también ha estado muy triste.

—Tengo que ir a la mansión Cullen en este instante.

Alice asintió y me ayudo a cambiarme para después llevarme a su casa en su Porsche. Cuando entré me encontré con Esme en la cocina.

—Cariño—me sonrió—, Alice me dijo que venías, pero francamente no le creí.

—Hola, Esme—saludé y después dije: —Quisiera ver a Edward si no es mucho problema. —comenté tímidamente. La sonrisa de Esme se volvió más grande.

—Claro que no es un problema, cariño. Ten—me dio una charola con sopa y jugo de naranja—, dáselo por favor a Edward, no ha comido desde ayer y no quiero que mi niño se enferme.

—No te preocupes, Esme, me encargaré de que se lo termine completo.

Ella asintió. Me encaminé hasta el cuarto de Edward y cuando quise entrar solo tuve que empujar la puerta. Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando por el gran ventanal de cristal.

—Vete, Alice—su tono era ronco y triste—. No quiero hablar con nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera conmigo?—sonreí tímidamente cuando el volteó rápidamente, lastimándose el cuello en el proceso. Deje la charola en el escritorio y me acerqué a él.

—Bella—musitó abriendo los ojos como platos y pasándose la mano por su desordenado cabello cobrizo—. Bella, perdóname, te juro que yo no besé a Ángela, ella me besó a mí, ni siquiera lo vi venir….

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé. —me acerqué lo suficiente para unir nuestros labios. Sentí como él sonreía contra mi boca y me devolvía el beso. Sabía que esto cambiaría muchas cosas. Pero, ¿saben qué? No me importaba. Para nada.

Después de todo, yo lo amaba. Con toda el alma. _"TE AMO",_ pensé sonriendo.

…**..**

**FIN**

…**..**

***William's Lawson: Marca de Whisky muy reconocida.**

***Lucas: si nunca han probado uno de estos no tuvieron infancia. Aquí no hay explicación, mejor vayan a la tienda a comprar uno xD Qué sea morado.**

**Nota de autora:**

_Dioses, que difícil ha sido hacer esto, pero lo logré, whoa!_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo =)_

_Se me antojó poner un poco de drama, así que por eso viene el lío de Ángela y eso. Apuesto a que todas están el en equipo contra las "Perras de Jane y Angie" como Bella =D _

_Por cierto: Pasen por mi nuevo grupo en Facebook: "Naklie's Fics" donde podrán compartir anécdotas, chismes, dudas, comentarios y/o tonterías sobre esta u otra de mis historias. Además de que habrá adelantos, música, imágenes, vídeos y MUCHA DIVERSIÓN._

_También pueden buscarme como Natalie González. La foto de portada de este OS estará en el grupo en Facebook o en mi blog (www . NakliesFics . blogspot . com)_

_Como ya saben, les mando un beso de Edward y espero que pasen buen día, buenas noches, o buenas tardes =3_

_Saludiños especiales para las nenas (y nenes) que estén leyendo esto 0.0 _

_¿Reviews?_

**Natalie Gonzáles de Cullen xD**

**P.D.: En serio quiero un review. Me pasé asiento este Shot desde mayo 30 y quiero qué me digan si el esfuerzo valió la pena. Son 27 páginas con letra Arial y tamaño 10.5. ¡No sean lectoras anónimas, y sean contribuidoras a la causa contra la extinción de los reviews! xD**

**Hora sí, ya me voy…. **

**Natie**


End file.
